A princesses Guild to love
by Princess.Scarlett
Summary: A princess has to find her betrothed love in america. oh... fun  sarcasm


**A Princesses Guild to Love.**

**By: Scarlett Chapman**

**Chapter 1**

** She looked around her room, trying to soak it in. She was leaving in just a few minutes for America.**

** She had lived in that palace her whole life. She was a princess. The heir to the throne. And betrothed to someone she didn't even know. Classic, right? Well this girl wanted to be. They were connected**

** Her room was the biggest bedroom in her Palace. It was as big as a ballroom, it looked like one, too; the first wall was completely mirrors, it was right beside her huge walk in closet with her princess gowns, crowns, and the few American clothes she had; The next wall had her bed, it was big enough for 3 and had a crème comforter and red and pink pillows covering it. The 3****rd**** wall had a crème couch and a glass coffee table that had a pink/red lamp and a book. The last wall had nothing but the door. **

** Scarlett rolled her pink with black polka dots luggage case to the door and her butler, Francis, took it away.**

** "Francis," she said looking at her skirt and matching baby doll top, "do I look semi-American?" She was worried she didn't fit the part.**

** "I think so princess," Francis replied, "It's perfect, you look exotic just enough, yet used to the American customs." He took the bag and walked away. She turned to follow, and then remembered her book. She ran back to get it and then rushed to catch up with Francis**

** They came to a marble stair case, and Scarlett realized that she wasn't alone. Her family, minus her parents (Her parents and her had, had a long, sad goodbye the night before because they had to go to a European countries meeting) And the Grand Elders were in the front, main room waiting on her. She heard a chanting of "we love you princess!" outside of all her commoners. Scarlett and her parents were fair rulers and didn't tax their people and handled their complains when asked so the whole country of France loved them. **

** "AH!" Her Auntie Louise exclaimed when she saw her, "their she is, there is my lovely niece." Auntie Louise was her favorite aunt on her dads side. She was always so kind, she always had a smile and made herself so beautiful. "are you ready?" Louise asked Scarlett.**

** "Yes, auntie, I'm ready to meet my prince." Scarlett replied, "I can feel Tristram's spirit closer now that we are nearing 16." every time she thought about him her stomach fluttered. She knew they were meant to be even though they had never met. **_**I wonder if he'll like me? **_**Scarlett thought, **_**He might already have a girlfriend!**_** but she refuse to think about that now. She'd know in due time. She read thoughts and feelings, that gift was passed down her family. She'd simply read him. Easy Peasy.**

** The elders prayed around her, asking for an easy trip to bring the Prodigal Prince home. that's really what they called him even though it wasn't his fault. There was a war in France at the time and his parents had sent him to America to be safe. The finished and she ran outside to her private Jet. She waved So long to her subjects and they waves back. Francis got in after delivering the suitcase to its proper place. Francis was coming as her butler to her and her 'father' to everyone else.**

** Scarlett got out the package that her Aunt had given her about where she'd live, and information of where the Prince went to school, Etc. She put it back not wanting to get into it yet.**

** The plane was getting ready for take off. Scarlett got the American ipod she had got and filled up with popular American songs. Scarlett liked the pop, country, gospel, and contemporary. American music was awesome! But eventually Scarlett was asleep.**

**Chapter 2**

** A few hours later Scarlett was awakened.**

** "Princess," Francis exclaimed, "Welcome to the US of A." he pointed out the window. Scarlett looked at amazement at the huge country.**

** "Its lovely," she said in awe, "but not as lovely as France, Of Corse." The landscape below her became more stunning as the clouds moved so she could see the ocean and the land of North America. She looked at the outer banks of North Carolina and her spirit fluttered with anticipation. NC was where Prince Tristram lived. **_**We're so close to each other, closer that ever. **_**she thought. They move closer and farther inland toward the mountains. "Francis, where are we going aren't we supposed to stop?" Scarlett asked. "where is Asheville, North Carolina?"**

** "Relax Princess the mountains over there is where **

**Asheville is, it's a big state. Their states are bigger here." Francis said trying to calm her down. Scarlett looked and Sighed as she saw a city come in to view as they headed down.**

** When they landed Scarlett wondered why they named it Asheville, it wasn't made of ashes and it wasn't a village. Scarlett decided that americans were weird. They had a car waiting and Francis drove. The car had an awesome GPS system so Scarlett didn't have to help him with directions. She just sat and looked at her new city. They drove for 15 to 30 minutes and came upon the little community of Fairview and they soon came up to Scarlett's Home's new driveway.**

** The driveway was concrete with a neat row of trees on each side that expanded in to a large forest. Scarlett looked at amazement and realized that the trees all had grass under them instead of dirt like normal forest. It was specially made. **

** "Princess, close your eyes." Francis said. Scarlett did as she was told and squirmed in her seat in anticipation. How grand would this country home be? "Open them." he said as they came to a stop.**

** She opened her eyes and stepped out of the car without looking up. The concrete was now a pleasant gray/white stone gravel. Finally she got the nerve to look up.**

** "OH…. MY… GOSH!" she squealed. "It is ABSOLUTLY gorgeous!" And it was. The house was a Victorian, but it had been refurbished recently. Red rose vines grew up the side of the 2 story building in an elegant way. Scarlett also noticed a huge balcony on the side of the house which Francis said was hers. The house had the forest behind it also. "I love it!"**

** She finally stopped gawking and bounded up the stairs on the porch into the house. **

** The living room was as beautiful as the outside. It had mellow blue colored walls and a white marble fire place. The floors were blue carpet, Scarlett had never had carpet and so far was LOVING it! The large couches were crème colored like her's at home. Their was also a huge black flat screen tv on the wall (It really stuck out) and a light colored wood coffee table under it. There were huge glass windows on one wall that Scarlett didn't notice before. She walked over and stared out into the forest.**

** Scarlett went and got her suitcase and went where Francis said her room would be. Francis was outside unloading things from the moving truck that had followed them to the house. She went up stairs, and to the left. All the way at the end of the hallway Scarlett stopped. Francis had given her a key. She reached in her pocket and go the heavy cast iron key. She put it in the key hole and turned it. It stuck a little but it gave. **

** Her room was huge. Well, not as big as her palace room. It had peach carpet and peach walls. Her bed was a queen sized and had a crème comforter and red, pink, orange, and black pillows. All her favorites. She found the glass door going onto the balcony, she had a place to write and draw. She had a small white desk with a black Compaq laptop on it, on one wall. And a flat screen TV on the wall contrary of her bed. She saw 2 doors on opposite walls. The one next to her bed was closer so she went in it first.**

** "Oh my gosh!" Scarlett gasped. She had her own bathroom. I mean, she was used to having one its just that she wasn't expecting one as big as her room! It had an adjustable jet shower and a not attached jet bath. It was blue like the living room. The ceiling was blue and had a wavy texture so you felt like you were under water. It also had the basic toilet and sink with a vanity.**

** "SCARLETT" Francis called. "come down here, Please."**

**She knew that the moving guys were here so she had to be a good 'daughter' so she did. "Scarlett, the movers are going to finish putting everything up. Do you wanna go to the mall?" Mall… um didn't every girl love going to the mall? **

** "Um. Yea, sure. I'll go get my purse" she said as she ran upstairs. When she got to her new room she put up everything that could give away the fact she was a princess. "fheew." she said when she was done. "crap." she realized she was barefooted and she didn't remember where her shoes were. "ah.. Oh.. The closest!" she went to the other door and went inside. It was half the size of the room. And it was filled with her favorite clothes and shoes. She found a pair of flip flops that matched the outfit and slipped them on. She grabbed her red hobo purse and left.**

**Chapter 3**

** Scarlett watched the road go by while the radio was playing.**

** "Francis," she whined, "when are we going to get there?" They had passed the Wal-Mart and she was getting worried.**

** "Its right over there, Princess" he sighed and pointed. "Relax. What's gotten you like this all of a sudden?"**

** "Well, Francis, I might see him in the mall." she said. "OMG, Francis, what do I do if I see him in the mall?" she really started freaking. "I don't know what to do!" She started hyperventilating. "Francis!" **

** "Calm down. Its ok!" he handed her a paper bag. "Breathe" he instructed. She did. They pulled into the parking lot of the Asheville mall. "are you ok now?" he asked her.**

** "Yea" she sighed. "I'm ok." they walked into the mall. She didn't feel any closer to him that she ever did. She finally relaxed knowing the pull would be stronger.**

** They walked around the mall going from store to store. She found that she hated holister and Abercrombie & fitch because they're clothes had nothing but the logo. She liked wet seal, claires, and a couple other stores that she forgot the name of. She walked to the food court with Francis. They had little food samples. She walked over to Chick-fil-a and tried the chicken sample. Then she tried O'charlies grilled subs sample of their grilled teriyaki chicken sub. She fell in love. It had to be the Best thing she had ever tasted other than her moms cooking and sweet tea. **


End file.
